Seventh Year Extrodinaire
by radclifflover
Summary: Lily and James starts from 7th year. Full of stupid jokes games of truth or dare and a whole lotta nonsense. Includes marauders and OC.
1. Beginning

9:00 A.M. The Evan's House

Lily Evans woke up to a bright and sunny morning. The sun shone brightly illuminating Lily's beautiful red locks. Her almond-shaped eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of emerald colored eyes filled with happiness and excitement. Her sparkling eyes drifted from the ceiling to the window where the sun was just rising above the mountains lighting the city of Tork, England. The light made Lily's two story house even more gorgeous as it bounced off the white walls of the house.

Lily stepped out of her comfy, warm bed and onto the soft white carpet beneath her. She slowly made her way to the door and stepped out into the empty hallway. She walked down step by step and made sure to skip the fifth step. She didn't want to wake her sister from her "beauty sleep". _"Beauty sleep, whatever",thought Lily._

You see Lily and her sister Petunia hated each other. They couldn't even stay alone in one room together without one of them getting hurt. They never wanted to be seen in public with the other or call themselves sisters. All they ever did was fought. All day and all night. They fought both verbally and physically. When they were younger they had gotten along fine, but ever since Lily received her letter from Hogwarts Petunia referred to her as freak. At first Lily always said something to stick up for herself, but as the years passed she learned to ignore it.

Finally Lily had reached the kitchen. She walked in and grabbed some coffee and toast. But just when she was going for the coffee she stopped. There in the middle on the coffeepot was a post-it note. It was addressed to Lily so she picked it up. On the note it said:

_To our dearest Lily,_

_Sorry we couldn't make it to drop you off, but we know you have your special ways of exiting and reappearing in other places. Remember we love you very much and we'll see you at the end of term. Have Fun!!!!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Lily finished reading the note and felt somewhat disappointed. This year would be her last year at Hogwarts and she had been depending on her parents to drive her. Though Lily was disappointed she knew she couldn't always get what she wanted and felt that she shouldn't be selfish like a little kid wanting her parents all to herself. She just forgot about it and thought to herself that her parents were probably super-busy. So instead of worrying she grabbed her breakfast and headed for her room.

Once there Lily took a shower and got dressed. After putting on a short blue miniskirt and a tight white halter top, she applied on a touch of makeup. The look the makeup gave her was amazing. It was only a little bit, so it gave her a very natural look. The black eyeliner made her green eyes stand out and the mascara gave her eyelashes a very full look. Lily then slipped on a pair of black flip flops and was ready to go. She glanced into her mirror once more and saw that her perfect hourglass body had been slipped into tight fitting clothes that only made her body look more perfect. She had left her hair down, so it had created a neat elegant look by gently cascading down covering her shoulders. Lily took her glance off the mirror and put on some trendy sunglasses, grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse to her, and disappeared with a loud pop.

Lily arrived at King's Cross ten minutes to eleven. She quickly put her stuff into one of the trolleys and made her way to platform nine and three quarters. The thought of seeing all her friends made Lily's stomach churn with excitement. Lily thought about her Headgirl badge. She couldn't wait to start this new year as Hogwarts' head student. She would finally have her own dorm where her friends could hang out and she could also have her own privacy. In tradition the Head students always shared a common room and a bathroom so Lily was also desperately waiting to see who the Headboy was. Lily had been thinking about all of this until she arrived at the platform. There she saw the most dreadful thing. Waiting to also go through the barrier was Lily's fellow classmate and her arch enemy. There she saw the one and only: James Potter.

9:00 A.M. The Potter Mansion (Earlier that day)

"Prongsie o' Prongsie wake up. It's morning time.", called Sirius Black as he through open some velvet blue curtains to reveal a bright yellow sun. Sunlight streamed into the room and onto a very familiar messy jet-black haired boy. James Potter didn't even try to wake up. Instead he just pulled the covers closer to him and covered his head with a pillow. But we all know Sirius Black was not a person that gave up easily. So unlike a normal person who would just let the person sleep in, Sirius Black tugged the covers off of James Potter's body and grabbed the pillow off his head. He started to pound James' head with the pillow and after about the millionth time of pounding he finally threw the pillow on the ground and shouted very loudly into James' head," James Potter if you do not get out of bed in the next five minutes , your mother says she is going to take that precious new broom of yours and snap it in half!!!"

Hearing this James Potter shot out of bed and into the kitchen to see.........................................Nothing. Nothing at all, no breakfast, no parents, nothing absolutely nothing. James walked through the kitchen and into the dining room where he found a post-it note.

James unstuck the note and read it aloud:

Dear James,

Sorry we couldn't make it but we wish you the best and want you to have fun at Hogwarts. Stay out of trouble! James make sure you kick the Slytherins' lazy pureblooded arses to hell and back at Quidditch. We love you James, have fun!

Love,

Mum and Dad

James laughed at the note. His mum must have wrote the "Stay out of trouble" part but it seemed as if his father didn't care as long as Gryffindor won at quidditch. Then it dawned on him. If his parents had written this note then they would have left before even Sirius was awake. That means his mum had never mentioned snapping his broom in half. He saw it now, he had been tricked. That damn Sirius Black.

"Padfoot get your lazy arse down here right now.", James shouted angrily.

"Yes my sweet Jamie", was all that was said from Sirius before he appeared in the kitchen.

"I cannot believe you did that.", James said.

"Well took you long enough Prongs.", Sirius retorted.

"You better start running Padfoot or I'm going to kill you.

Sirius made sure not to waste even one second and took off running, James hot on his heels. Through short laughs Sirius yelled to James," James, you had to see your face when I said that it was priceless. This just made James get angrier and Sirius laugh harder. They ran from one side of the house to the other and they didn't stop until Sirius tripped over a string that was in the kitchen and James reaction wasn't fast enough so he tripped over Sirius. They both ended up landing on the cold tiled floor face first.

"Padfoot you know I'm going to get you back right."

"Yes James, I do. Come on let's go eat."

So with that said together the two boys made their way to the kitchen. Once there a small house elf named Trinkety rushed over to help them. "Mr. James Potter and Mr. Sirius Black sir, what can Trinkety do for you this morning?",the little house elf said as she curtseyed slightly. "Good Morning Trinkety, we would like to plates of eggs and bacon with orange juice to drink please.", replied James. The house elf rushed off as James and Sirius took a seat. She was back in no time with plates steaming with food. "Thank You", called the boys. "It was no problem sirs.", squeaked the little house elf.

After about five helpings of bacon and eggs each both boys were finally satisfied. They sprinted up to their separate rooms and got ready. James quickly took a shower, dressed in his casual muggle clothes, and put on his round rimmed glasses. He packed at a fast pace and didn't even bother with his hair as he knew it was not going to go down. He had Potter hair. Every Potter in his family that was a guy had this hair. It was a hereditary Potter trait. At a quarter to eleven both Sirius and James went to the living room and exited the Potter mansion with a large cracking noise.

Arriving at King's Cross Sirius and James quickly put their belongings into one of the trolleys and headed for platform nine and three quarters. Once there they got into the line of waiting Hogwarts students. Not so long after, James looked with hatred at a certain red haired girl that had arrived. Her name was Lily Evans, James Potter's arch enemy.

Disclaimer: To all those people that are reading this story I want to remind you that I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did so I could finally meet Daniel Radcliffe, but unfortunately I don't. I wanted everyone to read that, so don't sue. Thank You! Peace out you'z!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

" Oh jeez it's Potter.", sighed Lily.

Lily took both arms on the trolley and started to push it to the line.

"Lily!", someone shouted from the line of people behind her. "Lily!", it shouted again.

Lily turned around and before she could even she anything she was engulfed into a big bear hug and a mass of straight black hair. Instantly, Lily knew who this was.

" Urghh, Arabella ger off me." grunted Lily as she wiped dust off of her. Arabella got off, but reluctantly and a wide smile spread out on her face. "Lily it's so great to see you." she said cheerfully. " Hey Arabella, what's up? You look great. How was your summer?" asked Lily.

"You know the usual. How was yours?"replied Arabella.

" Same, but this year Petunia was constantly at Vernon's so I had the whole house to myself."answered Lily.

"Come, let's go see Sirius." called Arabella.

" No way, "Lily said pulling Arabella back, "Potter's there."

" Oh come on Lily, it's not like your going to see him, you are just going because you are simply following me and I'm going there. Now come on."

And with that Arabella grabbed hold of Lily's arm and yanked her towards the line of waiting students. They headed to the middle of the line where two boys were standing. One had a look of disgust on his face and the other was jumping for joy.

The girls stopped at their destination with two loud clanks from their trolleys and owls screaming at them. Almost immediately after Arabella parked the trolley, she jumped onto Sirius. Lily made sure both trolleys would not roll off.

Arabella was already off of Sirius when Lily looked up. "Potter, Black."Lily greeted formally with a light nod to each of them. And as if on cue, a tall sandy brown haired boy and a medium height brown haired girl stepped forward to meet them. Danielle Edwards was a medium heighted girl with brown hair. Her eyes were an amazing blue and her smile showed perfect white, straight teeth. Remus Lupin, a 6'0 ft tall boy with sandy brown hair and grey eyes, was another one of the group called Marauders. The Marauders consisted of James, being the ringleader, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James, Sirius, and Remus were all tall, dashing, smart, and popular. Peter on the other hand, was the odd one of the group. He was short, chubby, dumb, and had little friends. He had blond hair and watery blue eyes. Hardly any girls liked him and if they did they usually used him to get to the other three. Today Peter had been with his girlfriend Margey, who was just as daft and ugly as him. The Maraudars usually caused trouble, making pranks on most of the Slytherins, especially Snape and Malfoy. All the girls adored them except for the Slytherins and even though they caused much trouble they still had time to make good grades. Remus was also the only one Lily could stand. They had been prefects together and Lily thought he was responsible enough.

Remus came over to the girls and gave them each a peck on the cheek and then walked over to the guys to talk about their summers. Danielle did the same with the guys and then ran back to the girls to give them each one of her giant backbreaking, can't-breath hugs.

Both groups talked to each other about their summers until it was their turn to run through the barriers. Sirius and Arabella went through first followed by Remus and Danielle. After making sure everything was in order and nothing had been left or forgotten Lily and james went through.

Once all six were safely through the barrier, they put their luggage in the baggage line and headed onto the train in search for an empty compartment. They found one right in the middle of the train that was completely empty. They filed in slowly and each took a seat. The six filed in and sat down with Lily and James sitting across from each other on the aisle side. Sirius sat next to James while Arabella sat in his lap. Next to Lily was Danielle and Remus took a seat next to her by the window.

They all sat down and a silence fell upon them. They all just sat there in silence as if they all knew what the other was saying. Finally Sirius, one who could not take silence, decided to break it.

"Since I am the bravest one here," Sirius said in a superman pose," I think we should play truth or dare." Everyone agreed except for lily.

"No, I don't want to. I don't feel like it. I think i'll just watch and read a book."

"What Evans, too afraid to play." James teased.

" No, it's because I don't feel like playing." Lily retorted.

" Oh whatever Evans, you're just to afraid to play. C'mon just ditch the book and play." James teased again testing his luck.

"Am not." Lily repeated.

"Are too." James teased again.

" Am not." Lily said, a little louder.

"Are too." James said louder than Lily.

"Am not."

"Are too."

Lily finally could not take it. "Am not!" she shouted so loud that many students even stuck their heads out of the windows.

" Fine then prove it and play." James replied.

" I will, Potter." Lily said her eyes as cold as ice.

" Great, now that we have that all settled, why don't we actually get started on playing the game." Sirius stated.

" Okay now whose going to go first?" Arabella questioned.

" Why don't you go first Sirius since you suggested the idea." implied Remus.

"Alright then, so Remmie truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask, duh marauder hello **dare!**"

"Okay hmmm." Sirius thought hard, something Sirius naturedly would not do. "Ha, ha, ha, okay here's what you have to do. Go up to Malfoy and give him a wet sloppy kiss on the lips."

" No way, Sirius I thought you were my friend."Remus said anxiously, thinking he would really have to do it.

" I am, but think about it Remmie. I love Arabella, James and Evans would've killed me and i would never make Dani kiss Malfoy cause that is mean and besides I hate that bastard, foul-smelling, pureblood, dark arted..........So you were my only choice. And I wouldn't not do this because I've got to see this."

"Glad that you thought through this dare before you said it Black. I'm impressed, I didn't even know you had a brain." Said Lily sarcastically.

" Well Sirius, what if I don't do this dare then." Remus said cutting back in.

" But Remmie, I thought you were a marauder. You're supposed to be strong and brave and and and promising." Dani whined.

"I am all those things but doing this is like suicide and you cannot kill yourself, marauder law." Remus said wisely.

" Oooooooooooooh Ooooooooooh, I have a brilliant idea. Why don't we play strip truth or dare! When you don't want to answer a truth or do a dare then you have to take off one piece of clothing." Lily squealed.

"Wow Evans didn't know you were that desperate to see three hot guys with their shirts off." James remarked.

" Ha ha, very funny Potter. Now I know you are truly gay. You said three hot guys, meaning Remmie and Black saying it as if you checked them out too. He he he." Lily smart-assed back.

"Ooooooooh, someone was told." was heard from Remus and Sirius.

"Can we please get on with the game."pouted Arabella.

"Yes we can, and I'm sorry Sirius but today is not your lucky day."mumbled Remus as he removed his shirt shyly, revealing a nice toned stomach.

"Damn" muttered Dani as she saw the nice toned stomach.

She thought nobody had heard her but little did she know that Lily had exactly been leaning over that minute and heard. "So you like Remus don't you?" whispered Lily into her ear. Lily saw Danielle's cheecks turn a light shade of red and knew she had been right.

But back in the louder world, Remus had chosen Bella to be his next victim. "So Bella truth or dare?" Remus asked using her old nickname. "How about truth?" Bella decided.

"Okay so how far have you and Sirius gotten to?" Remus asked.

"Remus out of all the Marauders, you I cannot believe this. I thought you had so much more sense than this." Bella said as she removed her socks. "Hmmmm let me see who my next victim is." she thought. "How bout Lily."

Bella had just begun to think of a dare when suddenly a loud voice cracked over the loud intercom of the Hogwarts Express. "May the Head Boy and Girl Please head to the front compartment. Lily had been saved by the bell or more like saved by the intercom. _"Thank God!"Lily thought to herself._

"Alright guys I gotta go. C'mon Remus." Lily said happily as if her dream finally came true...it had. Six years of hard work had definetely paid off for this.

"Actually Lily I was not appointed this year for Head Boy." Remus said with no emotion or didn't show any.

"What?! Then who is?"Lily stormed.

"Wait Evans, did you just say that you were Head Girl this year." James asked.

"No Potter, I've only been saying that for the last ten miutes." Lily said completely furious.

"Holy Shit!"James exclaimed.

"Why what happened?"Lily asked curiously.

James said nothing only pulled out his robe to show a brand new shining head Boy badge pinned onto his inner shirt. "Holy crap!" Lily said as she covered her mouth. _"This cannot be happening." she thought. _Silence filled the compartment once again until James said,"I guess we better go."

"Yeah let's go." said Lily stepping out of the open compartment door held by James.

The door closed and once Lily and James were out of earshot, the compartment filled with noise. "So how long do you think it will take for them to notice what just happened." Sirius questioned.

Everyone thought quietly for a moment before they all muttered,"Before they reach the compartment, for sure."

''Which one do you think is going to come out alive?" Remus asked. All of them thought now even more harder selecting out the pro's and con's of each person. Finally after a while they muttered the name Lily.

"Why don't we just continue on with the game?" Bella supplied.

Everyone agreed and the game went on.

Meanwhile both Lily and James had been walking down the long pathways of the train. Finally, reaching the front of the train, together Lily and James saw the special compartment that was covered in Gryffindor colors. And placed in the middle of the door was a bronze plate with words engraved into it. it said:

James Potter and Lily Evans

Head Boy and Girl Year of 1977

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Both stared in awe at the palate for a while until James hand started to move to the knob. And just as his hand brushed against the doorknob, a small crevice appeared between the two doors. The crevice got bigger and bigger until the door was open wide ajar.

They lifted their eyes only to meet with the familiar twinkling blue eyes that were covered by a pair of half spectacled glasses that could only belong to the one and only Professor Dumbledore.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans." he said with a slight nod to each student.

"Good Morning, Professor Dumbledore."replied Lily and James.

"Oh please do come in." Dumbledore answered stepping aside.

Inside Lily and James got the full view of the compartment. There was a whole table full of muggle and wizard food and a fireplace burning next to it. There were two couches and on each side of the room there were tables and chairs for the prefect. The room had also been designed with Gryffindor spirit as the room was decorated in red and gold with lions everywhere.

"Good Morning, Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter." greeted Professor McGonnagall.

"Good Morning Professor." they peeped.

"Now I know that you two have had bad past experiences, but i hope that you guys can set aside your differences." said McGonnagall cheerfully. You could tell she had been excited about this year. It was a great honor to her that both head students had come from her head of house.

"I chose both of you to become heads I believe you will be great ones and wish you the best but remember even though being heads mean a lot of advantages don't forget it can be taken away."inquired Professor Dumbledore with a slight stare at James. James flushed red as the professor continued giving passwords and such. He then ended with a farewell of a wave of a hand and both professors disappeared.

"Come on lets get busy. We have a lot to do."Lily said in a bossy tone.

"Why do I have to listen to you!" James exclaimed in a I-want -to -annoy-you-tone.

"James, do you remember what Dumbledore said? Well hey if you want Snape to take over or something then......................" Lily said but was interrupted by someone plopping down next to her.

Lily and James walked out of the head compartment and headed back to the other one. The meeting had gone well, Lily and James had been civil and except some horrible Slytherins the meeting had pretty much gone the way both of them had expected.

The others had been surprised to see both Lily and James both arrive back together with all limbs still attached to them and they were also not bickering. But, both Lily and James stared in horror as they saw a large amount of clothing on the floor.

"So how did the meeting go?'' asked Dani.

"Why the hell is there that many clothes on the floor."Lily exclaimed.

"Oh well you see we had been playing truth or dare before you guys came in and in kind of got maybe a little out of hand." Remus said slightly ashamed that even though he was a prefect he had still let this happen on the train.

"It's okay I was just wondering." Lily said mad at herself for bursting out loud like that.

"But now that you two are here you must each take five pieces of clothing off for the game to be fair." said a smirking Sirius.

"And the group will come together to decide on the ultimate dare for you guys." added Remus now normal with an evil laugh.

" What no way, ughh I hate you guys."replied a defeated James. He didn't even try because he knew Sirius and the others would eventually make them do it.

"Yep we know that's why you guys love us so much." said Bella sweetly.

The rest had already bustled out, leaving Lily and James wondering. About five minutes later all four students came back in with a smile plastered on to their face. Both Lily and James now were almost completely naked. They stood there now even more worried by their friends smiling faces that did not even for a second show them any kind of assurance that it would be alright.

"Nice thong Evans." Sirius cat-called out.

"How dare you Black!" yelled an infuriated Lily as he continued to check her out.

A loud smack followed by a cru of pain ensued moments later as a hand from behind Sirius reached out and smacked the back of his head. The smack had come from none other than the one the only Arabella Figg.

"Hello remember I'm your girlfriend." Bella shouted in anger and speaking to Sirius as if he was a mentally challenged person.

"Sorry." Sirius whined through a wave of pain.

Wanting to skip the next show of PDA, Remus called out loud enough to disrupt the couple,"Moving on.", Lily, James your dare is for the both of you to kiss on the lips and french for two minutes.

"No way."

"Hell no." came out in strangled cries right after.

"Anyone but Evans, please I'll even kiss Snape I don't care." begged James.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Potter. I don't even want to look at you let alone kiss you." said Lily.

"I thought you guys were my friends."

And many more of these complaints followed on with bargains and deals. Sirius had almost been bribed into a certain deal but the others made sure to pull him back. They resisted each and every one until finally James and Lily couldn't come up with any more bargains and were worn out and just totally gave in. Everyone then quieted down at the defeat and waited for Remus to give them the signal to start.

He finally sent the signal and both teenagers leaned close together until their noses were touching and they closed their eyes and lips touched. Not soon after they had their tongues in each others mouths. The kiss had first given them both a shock but then a pleasureable feeling came along. But both Lily and James were so intent on getting this over with that they though the slightest of it. Time went up and both pulled apart abruptly.

James transfiguered a shirt into a toothbrush and immediately began scrubbing. Lily conjured up a sink and rinsed her mouth quickly.

"So how was it?" said Sirius once again smirking.

Together Lily and James glared at Sirius before James replied," Lily you are a horrible kisser."

" What! I'm good and for your information Potter I wasn't trying, I'm surprised you did." Lily retorted.

Suddenly, the intercom went on once again and it announced that they would be arriving shortly. The conversation dropped as all six Gryffindors placed their minds toward the new year.


	3. The Welcoming Feast!

Ch.3 The Welcoming Feast

All six Hogwarts students stepped off the train and into a horseless carriage. A little while after they had reached the castle and were standing on the front stairs to the grand entrance of the magical school. They made one last look at the castle longingly. Feelings of all sorts flew about and through them. This had been there school for the past six years and they were here so often of the year that there house had been their second home and this was their first. Happiness of never having one more homework assignment, sorrow of seperating from the people they had grown to love during their six years, and the thought of leaving the safety of Hogwarts were all something they felt and their eyes began to water, just a little bit.

Lily, Bella, Remus, Danni, Sirus, and James all entered the mighty castle of Hogwarts. Each of them took a seat near the front of the Gryffindor table so they could ease up the first years. They would be sitting at the front next to them after all. They guys sat there and talked about all the new quidditch moves the learned over the summer and sat there discussing it. The girls looked away bored and decided to catch up with old friends.

About twenty minutes later, Professor McGonnagall in with a bunch of scared new first years. Many were amazed at the bewitched ceilings and other's walked forward slowly, afraid and lonely about what was to happen next. McGonnagall set out the stool and the old patched and faded hat with a little mouth. The hall immediately silenced and shortly after if began to sing. It made it's way through all the houses and their goods and bads leaving the first years to think for themselves which house they wanted to be sorted in. The song ended and the hall erupted in cheers. Only the Slytherins didn't seem to happy!

The sorting was quickly done and soon after, Dumbledore raised his hands in nobility waiting for the talkative students to stop. Everyone soon quieted down and Dumbledore began his speech:

"Before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words: A reminder to first years: The forbidden forest is forbidden to all students." He shot a look at the marauders before he moved on. "Also I would like to announce that this year's Head Boy and Girl are Lily Evans and James Potter. Would you two please stand? And one last thing: "This year I have a surprise for the Head Girl and Boy. May I please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Evans.", Dumbledore announced. Suddenly two men and two women came out of a door on the side of the Great Hall. James and Lily stood in confusion.

_"Are my mum and dad really here?" thought James._

_"Is that my mum and dad?" Lily thought, "But wait they can't see they're muggles..."_

_"Ahhhh yes but they can because of the pictures you shown them." Said the little voice inside her head._

Both heads turned to the now occupied seats at the staff table. The Potters and The Evans were waving frantically at them. It was then that they knew they were here.

"Mum, dad!" Lily smiled and waved. James also waved to is parents. But they could say nothing more because the sound of someone clinking a class with a spoon and the hall once again silenced. They Great Hall had resumed talking after the parents were announced.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. And with a swish of his hand every house table was filled with any kind of food imaginable. The staff and other tables appeared soon after with the same kind of delicious foods.

The older students stopped talking and began to dig in while the first years were shocked to see what had just happened. They soon stopped staring in awe though and slowly they also began to eat.

"I don't understand how you boys can eat like that, since you guys stuffed yourselves on the train ride here." Lily said cutting her steak into small peices before eating it with mashed potatoes. The other two looked away disgusted at the sight before them.

"We're growing boys , we need our nutrition." replied Sirius mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth clearly for show when he talked.

"I'm sorry Sirius but i have to agree with Lily on that one." Arabella said.

"I mean can't you guys eat a little more like Remus? He eats so nicely and slowly." added in Danielle who was glancing at Remus, who indeed was eating nicely and slowly with not one spot of gravy on his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but not everyone is as perfect as you Evans." James answered smartly.

"Har har har! Just like we're sorry we're all not as sexy as James, not!" Lily backfired.

"At least I can get a girlfriend." James replied. Sirius replied with a "Ooooo" and after seeing Lily's glare turned it into a "That wasn't cool James."

Lily's face had turned red of anger and James began to smirk. The other four noticed the tension starting to grow before them and tried to calm them both down, but it was too late.

"Oh you mean those sluts that you date, with a different guy on there arm every week?" Lily said. It turned out it was a bit loud because some Gry ffindor heads turned.

"You know what Evans! There is no I in slut, but there is a U!" James yelled.

The hall was silenced once again and no one dared to eat. The staff and students could feel something coming up but it was the parents that would be taken in for a surprise that would not be the first. Lily was to shocked to say anything at the moment form James's little outburst. James suddenly flushed and that's when it all began...

"Oh really, well how about a little duel that I can guarantee i would be able to kick your arse at?" Lily sneered.

"Bring it on." James replied back coldly.


End file.
